


Paloma

by BIBIU



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIBIU/pseuds/BIBIU
Summary: 一个梦
Relationships: Belgium/Spain (Hetalia)





	Paloma

**Author's Note:**

> lof旧文，修改了一下

#铁塔上的鸽子飞走了。  
这是贝莉醒来的第一句话。  
这样毫无征兆的喃喃自语，也许是为了联系存在于另一世界的梦，让人联想到可可树上未成熟的青果实，像一个悄无声息的影子缠绕在身上。  
有关梦的内容，贝莉不记得，也不记得是如何发生的。只记得这句话出自一个地铁艺人的唱词，和着明快的，流动的弗拉明戈舞曲。  
——真可惜，你该跳起来的。  
贝莉打趣他。  
这人明明是拉丁人的长相，却是绿色的眼睛，就像在风里招摇的飞鸟。 她还记得那把漂亮的梅棕色吉他，流浪汉响亮的招呼声和那个在车厢里试图练芭蕾的小男孩。他的头发飞起来了。  
——鸽子为什么会飞走？  
——因为快要下雨了。知道吗？我可爱的姑娘，圣经里的鸽子都喜欢太阳，他们要飞到云层上面。  
贝莉乐呵呵的笑起来，就像在后花园里抓到了一只红眼金蝴蝶。她闻到了圣诗里、番茄地中太阳的味道，一种可以救赎生命的奇妙香气。她静静凝视着拉丁人奇妙的绿色眼睛。贝莉看到了生生不息的太阳以及几只黑喙鸽子。她遵循着一个声音，飞过了云层，和那几只鸽子。


End file.
